<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPN Coda 15x12 - "Galaxy Brain" by heylittleangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193142">SPN Coda 15x12 - "Galaxy Brain"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel'>heylittleangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coda, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cuddling Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Episode: s15e12 Galaxy Brain, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh look, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, and they're not fighting, and yeah, dean and cas are okay, some bro talking, spn coda, this one isn't angsty, you can spray me with holy water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, peeps! Now definitely feels like I haven't written a coda in ages. This ep wasn't <em>all that great</em> for me but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I'm really excited for next week's ep tbh. It has so much potential and y'all can be sure that, if other!Dean doesn't flirt with Cas, I <em>will</em> write a coda or something where that happens.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy a non-angsty coda! :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SPN Coda 15x12 - "Galaxy Brain"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, peeps! Now definitely feels like I haven't written a coda in ages. This ep wasn't <em>all that great</em> for me but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I'm really excited for next week's ep tbh. It has so much potential and y'all can be sure that, if other!Dean doesn't flirt with Cas, I <em>will</em> write a coda or something where that happens.</p>
<p>Anyways, I hope you enjoy a non-angsty coda! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The words kept replaying themselves in Dean’s head: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are the messengers of God’s destruction.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They hadn’t really sunk in yet, and Dean didn’t know if he wanted them to or not. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wondering</span>
  </em>
  <span> about their meaning made Dean’s mind start to panic and he wasn’t sure what would happen if actually thought about them; if he decided to see their meaning for what it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billie had disappeared as fast as she had appeared, leaving them after dropping the huge bomb about Chuck’s death. Dean couldn’t say he was surprised anyway; it was kind of Billie’s thing by now. And he had followed suit, sneaking unnoticed out of the library and to his room as fast as he could, closing the door behind him with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t be blamed for that though, right? Sure, he was starting to make his peace with the fact that Jack would be the one to ace God, but he wasn’t expecting that he and Sam would have a big role in it. The only thing he thought they would do was help Jack through it, making sure he followed Billie’s—mostly-unknown—plan, and that he would have back-up when the day finally arrived; not be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>messengers of God’s destruction</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I mean, what the hell was that even supposed to mean? They would get there, announcing to the world that G-O-D himself was about to get killed before Jack finished him? Didn’t make any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It probably wasn’t going to go like that if Billie’s tone was anything to go by. She made it sound like they would have a much bigger role in it than Dean would’ve liked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pushed himself off the door, toeing his boots from his feet before collapsing onto his bed. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about it; he was supposed to be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything else</span>
  </em>
  <span> that would get his mind off those words. Reading, hunting, eating, cooking, sleeping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> really. But wasn’t there a thing that said if someone tells you not to think about an elephant, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about an elephant? At least one thing Dean was normal about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Dean turned to grab the remote control and turn the TV on; hopefully, something good would be on and he would get distracted with it. He changed the channels without actually paying attention to the show or the movie, but having a background noise and something to focus on helped him keep his mind blank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he finally decided to leave on a random soap opera, Dean snuggled closer to his pillows, happy to watch a drama that wasn’t his own life and he got engrossed at it. Slowly, his eyes started to get heavy with sleep, his muscles relaxing against the comfortable bed, and Dean was almost asleep when someone knocked on his door, startling him awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean groaned, pressing his eyes closed until the door opened quietly and he turned to face Sam. He rubbed at his eyes as Sam rested against the door frame, crossing his arms on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jody called. She and Kaia are home and Claire should be there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good. I can imagine how happy Claire will be when she sees Kaia again.” Sam nodded with a small smile. “How’s Jack?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed softly. “He seems fine. Didn’t say much about everything Billie told us, but he seems to be holding up. Said it was worth it breaking her rules and saving Kaia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Chuck didn’t kill us, Billie only gave us a lecture, and we’ve got Kaia back. Can’t say I don’t agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me neither.” Sam pushed himself off the door and walked to sit at the edge of Dean’s bed. “And how’re you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shrugged, circling one arm on his pillow and pulling it closer to him. “Not sure. Haven’t let the whole ‘messengers of God’s destruction’ thing sink in yet. You?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know if all of it is good or bad news yet. I didn’t think we would play such a big part in it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I didn’t either. But, hey,” Dean knocked his foot on Sam’s thigh, “Guess we can get some payback too, then, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, maybe. Let’s just hope Billie’s plan works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean hummed in agreement, moving his gaze back to the TV where the characters were screaming about something. “And where’s Cas?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was in the library last time I saw him, trying to talk to Claire, I think.” Dean nodded, lower lip worried between his teeth. Sam raised a brow at him. “I thought you two were working things out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are,” Dean replied, way too fast. He sighed, closing his eyes. “At least, I think we are. We haven’t been fighting so things are better, but I don’t know, man. There’s still some… some kinda tension, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam gave a few taps on Dean’s ankle, offering him a small smile. “I’m sure you two will get back to your intense staring contest in no time, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean flipped him off but he felt the corner of his lips quirking up. “Yeah, I hope so. Alright, now go away. You interrupted me when I was almost asleep and I would like to go back to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever. Jerk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam smiled at him before standing up and walking out of the room. The door closed softly behind him and Dean snuggled on his pillows again, feeling a little better. It was good to know he wasn’t the only one freaking out about Billie’s plan and that Sam was in the middle of it too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Dean would rather not think about it so he buried himself under his blankets, letting the movie fill the silence around him as he pretended to pay attention to it. It was easy enough and, soon, he was feeling sleepy again, letting his eyes fall closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was mostly asleep, between conscious and unconsciousness, when the door opened again, super quietly, someone standing awkwardly between the doorframes. Dean turned on the bed sleepily, squinting his eyes to see who it was: Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas? Everything okay?” Cas nodded, shuffling his feet as he stared at the floor. Dean frowned, turning his body to be able to face Cas completely. He moved back on the bed, raising the blankets. “Wanna cuddle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled softly and nodded, closing the door behind him. He got rid of the trenchcoat, suit jacket, pants and shoes before climbing under the blankets with Dean with a happy sigh. Dean tucked the blanket around him, opening his arms to put them around Cas and hug him tightly. He pressed his face against Cas’s neck, inhaling his scent and relaxing against the bed again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s arm circled Dean’s waist, pulling him closer as Cas pressed a kiss on Dean’s forehead. Dean wasn’t sure what made Cas be so soft and go after him to some cuddle, but Dean was never one to put a gift horse under a microscope so he just accepted it; he enjoyed their closeness and he let Cas’s care lull him to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could fall asleep completely, he raised his head to place a chaste kiss on Cas’s lips, happy to see Cas smile after, and whispered a quiet, “I love you,” before snuggling against Cas again and finally letting sleep get to him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, did you like it? Kudos and comments feed my dark soul :D</p>
<p>As always, you can find me on <a href="https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/"> tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>